Fits of passion
by MillaMayhem
Summary: In what started off as a normal morning, Emily Fields and Ashley Marin find themselves thrown together in a short bursted fit of passion that is sure to happen again.


Emily twirled the waves of her dark brown hair between her slim fingers as she concentrated upon an assignment for her friend, Aria Montgomery's, mother's class. The work wasn't particularly hard or mentally straining in any way, it just contained a lot of thick language that made reading slow and boring.

"Caleb!" Hanna shrieked as she ran into the kitchen clumsily with Caleb not far behind.

The sudden filling of the Marin kitchen caused Emily to let loose the curled strand of hair and look up inquisitively. Before her was her friend and house mate Hanna Marin with her boyfriend Caleb. Emily was forced not to scoff as Caleb's hands trailed all along her friend.

"Caleb..." Hanna giggled as she kissed his cheek before leaning against the kitchen bench upon which Emily was completing her homework.

"Ugh..." Emily sighed as she gave up and threw the pages of her homework upon the bench.

"Ooooh. Miss Montgomery's class work giving you trouble Em'?" Hanna giggled as she picked up the pages.

It was only a moment before Hanna had put them down herself, clearly not looking forward to the prospect of completing her own homework.

"Babe?" Caleb whispered as he nuzzled into Hanna's neck.

Hanna smiled and leant into him with a sigh before Caleb took her hand and began pulling her out the door.

"Bye Em'!" Hanna called as she shut the door with a slam.

Emily found herself staring at their path with a strange feeling brewing in her chest. Loneliness. She knew the feeling very well and hated every second of it. She couldn't deny the feelings for Maya that still brewed deep within her but they weren't just for Maya anymore. Her heart was aflutter with all kinds of feelings and people. Not that she was in love with all of them or even any of them, but she felt as though even after her heart was broken by Maya that she could still appreciate the way that Maya had opened her up to the world and the possibilities that could still be found despite her feelings for women.

Emily tore her head away from the vacant spot where Caleb and Hanna had stood before letting out an audible groan of frustration and laying her head upon the papers that scattered the bench.

Unbeknownst to Emily, Hanna's mother Ashley had wandered down from upstairs after the crashing that resounded when Hanna and Caleb had exited the house. She had almost said hello to Emily before noticing the familiar look of deep thought upon her face and so instead leant against the doorframe and sipped her mid-morning coffee.

Letting Emily stay with them had been an easy decision. Emily was a quiet, kind, funny and sweet girl. Very responsible too. Secretly, Ashley had hoped that Emily's qualities would rub off on her daughter Hanna. So far that plan was going down the drain.

Ashley stood sipping her coffee quietly as she watched Emily stare off into the distance. It wasn't long before frustration became evident upon the young girls face, at which point she seemed to admit defeat, and she let loose a groan before lowering her head to the bench exhaustedly. Ashley found herself half smiling at the slim dark skinned girl.

It wasn't long before Ashley found her cup completely empty and so decided that it was now safe to enter her kitchen. She padded in quietly, almost certain that Emily had fallen asleep. She threw a quick glance towards the still unmoving girl before switching on the kettle and beginning to fill her cup with the contents needed for a good cup of coffee.

Emily had heard the soft padding of feet against the Marin's kitchen floor but continued to lay with her head on the bench. Only when she heard the flick of the kettle and the rattling of glass jars did she become roused enough to lift her head. She moved her fingers slightly to flick a dark wave that covered her vision before silently staring in front of her. It was only Ashley, Hanna's mother, whom was still in her pyjama's as she no doubt made her 4th cup of coffee for the day. Emily watched the movements of the older woman as she moved quietly about the kitchen and brushed back a stray strand of red hair that had come loose from her ponytail. It was quite obvious where Hanna got her beauty from.

Ashley tried to ignore the feeling of eyes boring into her before she finally spoke.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked Emily softly without turning to face the girl.

Emily, slightly startled by the sudden words, took a moment to reply.

"Please." She whispered.

Ashley needn't ask what the girl drank. She had noticed during the time in which Emily had been staying with them the kind of things that the girl enjoyed.

"I presume that Hanna left with Caleb." Ashley said as she began to make Emily's drink.

Emily was silent, not too sure how much Ashley knew about the situation. It wasn't long before the woman had turned around expectantly.

"Yes." Emily said as she stared sleepily at the red head.

Ashley contemplated this for a moment as she crossed her arms over her chest. After a few seconds she began to stare at the girl whose head lay upon the bench with her arms crossed and dark tresses falling around her face. When she noticed Emily's large, almond shaped eyes staring back at her she promptly turned and began to finish making their drinks.

"Here." Ashley smiled as she slid a steaming cup of Milo with marshmallows towards Emily.

Emily smiled before stretching herself out on the bench like a cat with a small yawn before sitting up and taking her drink.

"Ow!' Emily exclaimed as the hot liquid burnt her lips.

"It's hot." Ashley smiled as she leant on the bench with her own coffee to warm her slim fingers.

Emily had placed her drink upon the bench and now was frowning at the slight redness of her lip. How embarrassing.

"So..." Ashley began as she shifted her eyes from Emily to the pages that scattered her bench.

"Which class is this for?" She asked casually as she fingered one of the pages with extensive amounts of writing.

Emily sighed and leant her elbow on the bench and cradled her head in her hand.

"Just some stuff for Miss Montgomery's class..."

Ashley laughed sightly. She often forgot that Ella taught at Rosewood. The last time she had been reminded was when Ella had told her that Hanna's work was either late or incomplete. Hanna had never been good at working hard on anything other than her appearance.

Minutes followed in silence as Ashley drank her coffee and Emily tried to concentrate on her work rather than the woman standing across from her.

"Would you like some help?" Ashley asked quietly as she placed her hand softly upon Emily's to gain the girls attention.

Startled at the contact, Emily looked quickly to the red head across from her and managed to nod sharply without a sound. Ashley slid her hand from the dark olive skinned girls and walked slowly around the bench before sitting next to the girl and leaning towards the papers closest to Emily.

Emily became warm as the woman sat close to her and moved closer still to gaze at the pieces of paper that she had been reading. Emily wasn't entirely sure why she had become so flustered at the simple touch of a hand but was now blushing slightly. To hide this fact she brushed her dark hair over her face and continued to watch Ashley as she read. The woman's slender fingers turned pages slightly and slid along the lines of each page. Emily soon found herself admiring the lightness of her skin and the slender frame of her wrists that moved so fluidly. They were beautiful. Her gaze soon shifted upwards and along Ashley's arm to where a simple, yet tight, cotton pullover graced the woman's shoulders. However after mere moments Emily found herself drawn to the woman's chest. Emily blushed deeper.

Ashley slid her finger along the paper of Emily's schoolwork as she read each line carefully. After reading only one page she felt the chocolate coloured eyes of Emily once again boring into her. Trying to remain with only a concentrated expression she continued to read Emily's work. However, it wasn't long before she felt Emily's eyes shifting along her body and lingering in places before she was sure that Emily had become fixated on her breasts. It was then that Ashley found herself almost smirking. Emily would have noticed had she not been so distracted by other parts of her body. It was because of this that Ashley's own eyes shifted towards the girl who had a deep blush flittering upon her smooth, dark cheeks.

"Emily?" Ashley smiled as she tried to regain the girl's attention.

Emily's blush grew deeper as she thought she may have been discovered, but instead she watched Ashley's eyes shift back to the work.

Ashley found herself smiling wider at the girls flushed cheeks but chose to act as though she hadn't noticed the gazes, instead returning to Emily's work.

Emily cleared her throat slightly and shifted her gaze to look first at the pages of her work and then to Ashley's face as she brushed her dark hair behind her neck and over to her other side. Her cheeks and neck were warm with embarrassment.

"So, um... Do you understand it?" Emily asked as she was unsure of what else to say.

Ashley turned towards her with a laugh.

"It's not hard to understand sweetheart, just hard to read."

Emily blushed again lightly and turned her face away for a moment. Ashley once again found herself smiling at the girl's shyness and embarrassment. She had never noticed quite how cute and innocent Emily was.

"Is something wrong Emily?" Ashley asked as she moved one of her hands to the girls black cotton clad forearm.

Emily almost jumped at the feel of Ashley's hand upon her. She tried to maintain herself as she turned to face the woman who now seemed incredibly close.

Ashley tried hard not to smirk at the girl's nervous silence. Instead, to compel the girl to speak, she gave Emily's arm a reassuring squeeze. Ashley could have sworn the girl almost jumped out of her seat.

"I... Nothing." Emily shut her mouth almost as quickly as she had opened it.

Ashley smiled softly and ran her fingers up and down a now heavy breathing and slightly blushing Emily.

"You just... seem like you have something on your mind..." Ashley almost sighed as she slid her hand from Emily's arm and pretended to focus once again on the scattered pages upon the bench.

Emily tried hard not to squeak a protest as she felt the warmth of Ashley's hand cease.

The concentration only lasted a moment before Emily once again found herself staring at Ashley. Her gaze wandered from the older woman's loose ponytail of red hair, past the tight fitting white cotton of her shirt and down to the pyjama bottom covered thighs. Her gaze lingered before being drawn to the rather pert breasts on the creamy skinned woman.

Instead of stopping her like she should have, Ashley continued to let the girl gaze upon her. It was sweet and amusing to her. She actually felt rather beautiful upon having the younger girl staring at her. It was well known that the Marin family took great pride in their physical appearance but here, now, in just her pyjamas with dishevelled hair and without makeup Ashley found herself flattered rather than uncomfortable. However, this feeling was not quite seen as entirely good. When comfortable she often became bold and so found herself biting back several inappropriate comments until one escaped of its own free will.

"Do you like the view?" Ashley almost whispered.

The minute that the last syllable had escaped her lips she knew that she was too bold for the situation and the girl that it contained.

"I..." Emily said stunned.

Ashley turned towards the girl whose blush was almost flame red. Despite the boldness and inappropriate nature of her previous comment, Ashley couldn't help but smile at the girl's innocent embarrassment.

"I..." Emily tried to begin again as her eyes locked with Ashley's.

"You can be honest with me sweetheart, I'm not going to condemn you." Ashley laughed.

This put Emily at a slight ease in the awkward situation she had buried herself in. She felt nervous butterflies flapping viciously in the pit of her stomach but there was something else there too. A deep sparking feeling that she was sure Ashley's body and actions had evoked.

"I... yes..." Emily managed to squeak out before her cheeks reddened further.

Ashley was surprisingly happy at the positive comment.

"Don't be embarrassed." Ashley smiled.

"I told you when you came here that you were free to be yourself and that includes expressing your thoughts." Ashley continued honestly as she took a sip of her now cold coffee.

"Ashley?" Emily asked steadily.

Ashley's gaze shifted back towards the girl.

"I... you're..." Emily began to stutter out.

Ashley turned on the spot that she was standing so that she was fully facing Emily. A light and inquisitive smile filled her face.

"Yes Emily?" She smirked.

Emily sat silent, almost stunned.

Ashley had found herself made curious by the girl who had moved into their home in more ways than one and began to feel more than flattery in the pit of her stomach. Surely Emily was just being a normal and curious girl and held no actual attraction towards her. At least, this is what Ashley had thought until this morning. She believed that this was what had made her bold. Her own secret and suppressed desire for her daughter's friend.

Emily bit her lip. She was pinned beneath Ashley's gaze and in it she saw something she didn't expect. Something that made her, quiet and shy Emily, bold.

In what seemed only a second and one swift movement Emily attempted to stand and fill the gap between them but was instead pushed back onto the stool in a fit of passion which left Ashley Marin's slender hands upon her thighs and both of their lips eagerly joined in a breathless kiss.

They broke apart for a brief moment in which Ashley was contemplating if that was enough and Emily was too stunned to move. Their eyes locked again after a few seconds in which Emily tucked a loose strand of Red hair behind Ashley's ear. Both felt completely helpless towards each other.

As their lips melded together again, Ashley gripped Emily's thighs tighter and found herself massaging them deeply as Emily's hands wound their way around her neck and pulled her closer. Ashley pulled away again after a few moments and opened her mouth to say something but was quickly quieted by first a finger to her lips and then Emily's own lips. Emily pushed Ashley backward so that she could stand, never releasing their kiss. Both women breathed heavily as Emily pulled Ashley tighter against her and soon found slender fingers resting on her hips. Emily began to kiss her way along Ashley's jaw line, up to her ear and down the woman's neck before stopping at the collar of her T-shirt. Her eyes looked up at Ashley, whose head was arched back, revelling in the feeling.

Ashley's hands moved to squeeze Emily's shoulders as she felt warm fingers running up and underneath her shirt, across the smooth skin of her abdomen and up to her breasts. Emily's fingers lingered there for a moment before they moved higher, trying to remove the shirt. As she did so she laid kisses upon Ashley's stomach until she worked her way up to her now shirtless chest. Emily grinned at Ashley mischievously before moving swiftly to suckle upon the woman's bare breast, causing a moan to escape her lips. Ashley wound her fingers into Emily's loose tresses.

After a few moments Ashley found herself powerful with a hunger for Emily that needed to be fed. She pulled Emily's face up with her fingers, causing the girls slender body to follow until their lips locked again. Ashley's tongue teased Emily's in a bid to bring the girl's body even closer to her own.

It wasn't long before Emily found Ashley's hands on her bum. Even sooner when she found herself swiftly turned and lifted up onto the homework upon the bench that had been long forgotten. Ashley leaned into her and once again placed her hands upon the strong swimmers thighs. It didn't take Ashley's slender fingers and fluid wrists to work their way up to the waistband of Emily's jeans.

Emily moaned as she felt one of Ashley's fingers slip beneath her jeans in a teasing way. Emily pulled away from the kiss and quickly removed her own shirt before winding her deep red scarf around Ashley in an effort to encourage her further. As they kissed again, Ashley undid both the button and the zip on the young girl's jeans before swiftly inserting a finger into the already reeling girl. Emily squeaked in surprise at Ashley's sudden action but quite quickly found her hanging off the woman whose finger had curled teasingly inside her.

"Ash..." Emily moaned as her head was thrown back.

Ashley took the encouragement and inserted another finger inside Emily as she stared up at the flushed faced girl. Her fingers moved in and out at a quickening pace as her other hand found its way to Emily's breast and began to massage it through the girl's black bra.

Emily's hands contracted around Ashley's shoulders with each stroke as she began to moan louder so that her voice echoed throughout the Marin kitchen. The desire was spilling out of her like waves. She couldn't push Ashley away even if she had wanted to. As the red head stroked faster Emily leant down and captured her lips for the least few passionate strokes before release.

With one final thrust Ashley gave Emily her much needed release which caused Emily to break the kiss and scream out as her body quaked with Ashley's fingers still inside her pressed firmly to one point. With heavy breaths Emily came down from her pleasure and leant her forehead against Ashley's who had a soft smile spread across her face.

As Ashley slowly withdrew her fingers from Emily she let their wetness stroke a trail from where they had came from, up to the belly button of Emily's strong stomach. It was this that made Emily crash her lips back down to Ashley to release the last of her desire.

"That..." Ashley began with a sigh.

"Was amazing?" Emily smiled.

"Totally inappropriate." Ashley said.

For a moment, Emily's face fell.

"But..." Ashley continued as she pulled Emily close again.

"Amazing."

That final word was sealed with a soft kiss from both sides.


End file.
